The present invention is related to electronic merchandise catalogue and ordering systems for use on the internet/intranet. In particular, the present invention is directed to the facilitation of international purchasing of goods over the internet/intranet, addressing all aspects of such transactions.
Consumers have already discovered the advantages of shopping from their homes by the use of catalogues, television shopping channels or by computer transaction systems. There are numerous public internet web sites and private intranet sites that offer various articles and services for sale. Most of these public web sites and private sites operate in national configurations where the buyer and seller are restricted to a particular language and currency.
There are a number of transaction systems using electronic communications, including the internet, as conduits for carrying out an exchange of goods and funds. The conventional technology includes a number of examples containing some relevant elements for international transactions for goods to be sold across national boundries.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,319,542 to King, Jr. et al., teaches a system for ordering items using an electronic catalog stored on a publicly accessible database. The patent includes a description of a related scheme of online catalogs provided by the Prodigy Corp., as set out in col. 1, beginning with line 26. The use of the Prodigy system suggests the use of the internet for providing both catalog information and as a conduit for entering electronic purchase orders to be sent to the vendors. A key aspect of the catalog system is that both public and private catalogs can be maintained. Both can be updated electronically, presumably through the internet since other methods are not described. The catalog system includes provisions for pre-negotiated prices and predetermined shopping lists for specific customers. A key marketing aspect of this system is the provision of competing product information since catalog data from multiple vendors is provided for the public electronic catalog. The authorization aspects of the requisition process appear to be limited to that carried out within a customer""s own organization rather than through a third party bank or clearing house.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,420,405 to Chasek discloses a system of creating electronic or virtual money for personal transactions. The virtual money can integrate the functions of cash, checks and credit cards while the system provides constant surveillance against fraud. This virtual money is conceived as an international medium of exchange, and includes provisions for automated sales tax collections and payments. As a result, the purchase price is incremented by multipliers for city, state and federal tax within national borders. The system uses an on-person terminal permitting automated transactions of all sorts as well as record-keeping of personal accounts. This terminal system includes a known universal toll-paying system using point-of-sale debiting via radio signals. The Chasek system uses an electronic banking sub-system that can transfer funds between two individuals. The operation of the system includes the use of medium-exchange packets of bytes that identify the personal account custodian, the payer, the amount of transaction, the type of transaction, the vendor, a security number and a national code. Such a transfer uses a personal account custodian to transfer between the customer (who has transferred funds into a predetermined account) to another individual such as a vendor who then obtains access to those funds via the personal account custodian. Communications between personal account custodians and vendor account custodians are carried out using radio waves via a satellite transponder, insuring that a personal account custodian in one country can reach a vendor account custodian in another country.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,594,225 to Botvin discloses a method for conducting financial transactions via digital facsimile wherein the transaction is cleared after the draft documents faxed by the payer to the payer""s bank are presented and processed via machine-readable equipment.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,666,493 to Wojcik et al. discloses a system for managing customer orders including an electronic catalog to streamline the buying functions. The system has an order management function, integrated with financial services to process orders and create financial records. The system also includes a logistics function for consolidating orders for optimum delivery over existing transportation systems. An inventory management system is also included and arranged to cooperate with the order management function. This functionality is achieved by accessing each subsystem data base on a real-time basis by horizontal integration of each subsystem to create an efficient data flow between the various subsystems. The selection of the details of transporting the goods is one of the subsystems that is accessed on a real time basis. Thus, customers entering orders can be provided with the shipping costs as well as other shipping details as the order is input. Likewise, credit authorization can be carried out on a real time basis as an order is entered.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,926,368 to Morita et al. discloses an electronic currency conversion apparatus. Likewise, U.S. Pat. No. 4,766,293 to Bosten discloses a transaction card capable of authorizing a transaction using various currencies. U.S. Pat. No. 5,644,721 to Chung et al. discloses a computer reservation system using a xe2x80x9cglobal currencyxe2x80x9d to carry out consolidation of travel reservations throughout the world. U.S. Pat. No. 5,644,115 to Fraser discloses a system for automatically matching sellers and buyers using, among other techniques, the internet. U.S. Pat. No. 5,351,189 to Doi et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 4,383,306 to Morimoto et al. both disclose electronic language translators.
If there are international sales, realistic currency conversions become a factor, as do issues of customs, import/export duties and shipping. These are not taken into account in conventional transaction system. Also, in conventional internet or intranet transaction systems the translations of all foreign catalogues, including the full terms of sale and shipping costs, are not always provided. As a result the buyer of goods from a foreign country often faces large, unexpected charges upon delivery of the goods. Such systems are clearly not suitable for a global market place or the requirements of doing business internationally.
Therefore, it is one object of the present invention to consolidate all the disparate components of an international sale into one program whereby a buyer can go shopping by computer almost anywhere in the world.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a transaction system whereby a buyer can go shopping by computer almost anywhere in the world using the buyer""s own language.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a transaction system whereby a buyer can go shopping by computer almost anywhere in the world and see a display of goods priced in the buyers own currency.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a transaction system whereby a buyer can go shopping by computer almost anywhere in the world and be provided with full shipping charges for the delivery of selected goods so that the shipping costs are paid as part of the overall price of the goods selected.
It is still an additional object of the present invention to provide a transaction program whereby a buyer can go shopping by computer almost anywhere in the world so that goods selected for purchase are priced to include any import duties or other such taxes accruing to the purchaser thereby allowing the purchaser to pay these funds as part of the cost of the goods selected at the time of the purchase.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide a transaction system whereby a purchaser can go shopping by computer almost anywhere in the world and purchase goods using an approved credit cards conventional system, or other electronic currencies.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a transaction system whereby a buyer can go shopping by computer almost anywhere in the world so that the buyer is able to compare products from different countries on a global scale.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a transaction system whereby a buyer can go shopping by computer almost anywhere in the world to facilitate direct consumer sales or business to business sales.
Yet an additional object of the present invention is to provide a forum whereby manufacturers can expand into new export markets by way of a transaction system that allows a buyer to shop by computer virtually anywhere in the world, thereby lowering distribution costs to the manufacturers and as a result, consumer costs.
These and other objects of the present invention are achieved by a system for carrying out an international transaction over EMF conventional links carried out over the internet using computer to computer communications. The process is initiated by accessing an internet web site or private site controlled by the international transaction program. The customer accessing the web site then selects a language in which to view catalogue information. The customer also selects the currency in which to pay for the products to be bought. After selecting products for consideration the customer can trigger calculation of all charges involved in an international transaction for purchasing the selected product by selecting of a shipping destination. If the customer chooses, he can initiate the order for the selected product including automatic credit authorization, and the generation of an electronic title.